


His Cold

by hookedphantom



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, and it surprises Ray, but he loves it, but len is hella tender, ray doesn't know Len can be tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: Ray ran his fingers up Leonard's arm. Never before in his life had he felt more at home.





	

Ray woke up to freezing cold fingers making their way up his spine. He turned to find Leonard, head propped up on one arm, smiling at him. 

"Good Morning, Raymond," he drawled. Ray gave him a smile before turning to face him. 

"Good Morning, Leonard." Ray had half expected to wake up and find Leonard gone. Leonard didn't really seem like the type of guy who spent the night. It was a pleasant surprise.

They'd been together multiple times, and yeah, they'd had sex, but it had never been like this before. 

That had been love-making. 

Ray didn't think that love-making would ever be possible for him again, let alone with Leonard Snart. Ray ran his fingers up Leonard's arm. Never before in his life had he felt more at home. 

Leonard leaned forward and kissed Ray softly before rolling out of bed and getting dressed. 

"It's time to face the day, Raymond!" 

Normally, Ray was a morning person. However, Leonard did things to him. Made him a whole new person. 

"What if I don't want to face the day?" Ray got out of bed, leaving his clothes where they were. "What if I want to stay here with you?" Ray pushed Leonard's jacket back off his shoulders. Leonard grinned and lifted his shirt back over his head, while Ray lowered his hands to Len's belt and let his fingers rest on the belt buckle. 

Len groaned softly and pushed Ray back onto the bed, kissing him roughly. 

"Don't need to ask me twice."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written coldatom before, I hope you guys like this short piece!


End file.
